Frozen Guardian - A Jelsa Fanfic
by CalamityCollideWithTheDrugs
Summary: "The boy who needs to be felt; and the girl who needs to feel." Elsa's life is fine and peaceful, that is, until she realizes her fear can't be controlled. Jack has to come to Arendelle to protect her from Pitch, but is he just a little too late?
1. Prologue

Jack sighed while looking up at the moon. He gripped his staff and stared at it, for about a minute straight. He was so confused, he didn't know what to do, or how to react. All he knew was he was Jack Frost, and he has ice powers. That's it. He tried to ask someone where he was, his mind was clouded with confusion.

And then he felt it.

Someone pass through him.

It felt like being torn apart.

Because he never realized how alone he was, until that one moment. Until he felt the outline of human pass through his unknown body.

"Everyone has something, and, well me, I'm alone. I will always be alone. Unless I can be felt. Believed in." He sighs and swings his staff, making small electric blue sparks fly in all directions.

The girl drew her knees to her chest and cried, for she knew that she had to protect her. Anna, her sister. The memory replayed in her head over and over, as her sister sat outside of her ice cold door, pleading that she'd come out.

She shut her out.

She shut everything out. Fear, anger, love, sadness. It just pulled the 18 year old girl deeper into depression. She cried, and longed to meet someone like her. Someone she wasn't afraid of hurting.

But how can you do that when you're isolated? How can you do that when you've known nothing but concealing and limited contact from people? How can you know who you can hurt, when you've hurt the one closest to you. The girl brought herself to her feet, and opened the door. Her little sister sat there, lifting her head from her hands slowly. The girl shut the door behind her so she wouldn't reveal her powers. Anna stood up, and hugged the girl who finally opened the door. "Elsa..." She whispered, but her expression faded as she realized Elsa was unhappy. Anna ruffled her hair as her sister walked away, to the dressing room.

She was the girl that needed to feel.

"This was before I met you."

_**HELLO! This is my first chapter of my first fanfiction so I apologize for the shortness of this chapter, and for the crappy writing but I finally started it YEYEY! I'll write more next time, I promise ^_^**_

**_By the way, updates may be slow because of school and finals and my birthday and such, but summer's coming and that means creative juices are coming *^*_**


	2. Chapter 0

The traumatic event that haunted her every day still remained in her mind, refusing to fade or subside. She grips her forehead, then tightening the corset she would wear under the coronation dress. She can't help but feel she's a monster.

Anna cheerfully skips into the room, and then into the chamber of dresses. She stares at the one Elsa has, and as any other little sister would, pouts out of jealously. She nearly pounces on her elder sister, causing Elsa to flinch and nearly fling Anna off.

"What, Anna?" She says passively. She didn't realize how painful her voice sounded to Anna, but it had effect. Anna glared at Elsa, but then quietly proceeded with her request. "Can we wear dresses that look alike? Just a little?"

Elsa lightly giggled, which surprised Anna.

"Sure." Elsa replied in a more collected tone. Anna immediately put on the flowery-patterned dress she'd been eyeballing for weeks, just for this special day. She smiled as she braided her hair back.

Elsa was still distressed, but she pulled her hair back as well, while staring at herself in the mirror. "It's time." One of the servants warned as they came in. Anna grabbed a pair of my shoes and ran down the hall, to the coronation room. I swallowed as I slipped on my flats and ran down with her. My throat grew dry, but I still went through with it.

*Time skip, the party.*

Elsa walked alone, avoiding most everyone around, including Anna. She stared at the moon through one of the windows, still longing for something. Growing closer to her sister? Unisolation? She shrugged it off. Love? Feeling, in general?

*FUCK ALL FROZEN EVENTS, I JUST WANTED TO REWRITE THE DRESSING ROOM SCENE, SO NOW WE SKIP TO THE END OF BOTH MOVIES, AND THATS WHERE THIS THING STARTS.*


	3. Chapter 1 - The Reckless & Overworking

*Where the actual story starts*

I sit in my room, rummaging through papers and getting things arranged for Arendelle's next ball. I roll my eyes, as the script on the page turns a bit blurry. I snap back into reality, and continue reading. I hear a faint knock on my door, or at least it seemed faint to me, because I was half asleep. I yawn the words 'Come in' as Anna emerges from the door.

"Oh, hi Anna."

I yawn her name as I sign a couple more forms. Anna scans me with her eyes, which makes me chuckle.

"What on earth are you doing?"

I question before chuckling again. She shrugs and I smile at her reaction.

"You're awfully giggly..." Anna finally concludes. She scans me once more. I know what she was about to say, so I just turned back around and went back to working.

"Stop overworking yourself, Els. It worries me that you'll collapse of exhaustion or something like that."

I smirk again.

"You worry too much, Anna. I'll be fine; promise." I say cheerfully. "Now, either you help me fill out trade papers or we talk later."

Before I even finish the sentence, I hear my door click shut. I always know Anna so well.

"And be careful!" I yell down the hall. It didn't matter if she was leaving the castle or not; she made a ruckus wherever she was. I hear metal clatter downstairs and my sister's apologies. I roll my eyes again. Typical Anna.

Meanwhile...

(Jack's Pov)

"What?! Why does Tooth get to go?!" I mumble as I lean onto my staff. Tooth glares at me as I put one hand up.

"She has teeth to deliver." I point out. "Why not give the job to someone who doesn't have to work for 3 months?" I wave my hands around, but instead North points to Bunny. I roll my eyes out if Borden, and pull my best puppy dog face. "Please, North?" I beg. Knowing North, he wouldn't give in if Easter depended on it.

"Jack, you're, too, how do I make this nice? You're reckless, and yes you are guardian, but a reckless one."

I roll my eyes again, and fly off anyway. I wasn't letting anyone else protect the girl I've watched for years. I needed to protect her. I needed to. I knew it'd be better if she had someone to relate to by her side.

"Jack, where are you going?" Tooth yelled behind me. I had stolen North's globe earlier.

"Arendelle!" I yelled to her, and the globe opened a portal to the small kingdom.


	4. Chapter 2 - Planning and Sand?

**Jack's Pov**

I called out the name that had been so familiar to me, that place where I had saw Elsa for the first time. I half-smiled as I jumped through the magic portal, when I heard the sound of beating wings behind me. I rolled my eyes at the jealous Tooth and proceeded.

When I arrived in Arendelle, it was nearly night, but it shouldn't have been as dark as it was. I flew over the small darkened kingdom, worried.

_Oh crap, Pitch's been here. _I thought, still worried. I flew down a bit to the castle, with a small sheet of snow at the top. I stared at it, sighing. I flew down to the balcony and peered into the window, to see Elsa huddled up, knees to her chest. I shuddered, for it had been a long time since I've seen her like that.

_The nightmares... Must be getting to her._

I slowly open the window, and climb atop her bookshelf full of fairy tails. Some with small pieces of paper lodged between them.

***Before (Elsa's Pov)***

I stare at the ballroom, again. There hadn't been many balls since I had become the rightful queen.

"Anna," I stop her, while walking with Kristoff. "Would you help me organize a ball later?"

Her eyes immediately lit up, like a child's. She smiled brightly.

"Would I?!" She exclaims, pulling me upstairs.

"Er, hey! Anna, Kristoff, you didn't have to leave him! I said later!" I try to free myself from her tight grasp.

"Oh I have been planning this since the time you came back! I pre-made decorations, and everything! Of course I know you would help too, considering you might want ice and- Oh! Maybe a ice ball would be fun, having everyone come on ice skates and dancing on ice... And an ice chandelier and..."

I smiled at her rambling, it was nice to see her this excited. I knew she wanted to have a ball. I pulled her arm.

"Alright, we can do whatever you'd like." I smile, and her eyes gleam with excitement. "Now, go have fun with Kristoff! I have to fill out paperwork, so you can go do what you originally were going to." She smiles again and slides down the railing. I walk back to my room, where a pile of letters are to be written. I crack my knuckles after I redo my braid. "Let's do this."

***The day of the ball* **

I breathe in deeply as I see the ships roll in from the shore. I stare out my balcony with a somewhat blank expression. This all felt a bit familiar, déjà vu. Except this time I wasn't nervous, I was happy, because it made Anna happy. I shake off the déjà vu feeling and proceed to my dress drawer where I pull out a blue dress with gentle white snow swirls on the side, creeping up to my neck. I smile as I slip it on, and do my makeup. I look over at the copper clock on my bookcase. It read 5 PM, only an hour before the ball. I knock on my sister's door to see her in a green dress, much similar to the one she wore to my coronation.

"Wow, you look gorgeous." We both said in unison, before giggling. We walked down to the ballroom together to see a mix of ice and Anna's handmade decorations. We smile at each other.

Anna stares at me when she realizes I was staring at couples around me.

"Elsa?" I hear her gentle voice snap me out of it. I look over to her. "Who? What, er... Sorry, did I worry you?" I ask anxiously. She just rolled her eyes.

"You'll find him someday, I promise." She finally said after the moment of silence. I looked down at the floor. She might be right, yet I still felt lonely looking at all the couples.

"What's it like, to be in love I mean?" I suddenly asked. She smiled. "It's hard to explain. At times, it feels warm and fuzzy, but at others, you feel, what do they call it, butterflies in your stomach. It's a wonderful feeling!" She clasped her hands together.

"How did you know Kristoff was, you know, the one?" She blushed, and smiled again.

"I really don't know how to explain that either, just, I promise, you'll know. Who knows, maybe your one will be just as adventurous, or maybe he'll have ice powers as well."

I smiled, but my smile then faded when I saw a dark sand-made horse behind her. Others began staring at it, frightened. I tensed, there was fear and terror surrounding ballroom.

_Sand?_

"Anna, look out!" I screamed, before pushing her aside and shooting a blast of ice at the horse. It immediately dissolved, but the odd feeling in the ballroom stayed. A grain of the sand got caught in my eye, but I ignored it. I ordered everyone away from Arendelle immediately. Who knows how many of those things could be around.

I scoured each corridor to find nothing, so I thoroughly checked the entire castle, but still nothing.

Then, it hit me. My sister could've died, again. And if I didn't shoot that thing, she would've. Suddenly, the corridor was icy. I rushed to my room, feeling helpless.

_What are you doing? What if they're more?! You're putting your sister_ _in_ _more_ _danger_!

My heart was screaming, but my head was saying to cry.

_Should I use my heart or my head?_

I leaned against the door, crying. My heart was still screaming.

_Elsa, go._

**_Oh, hi! I'm sorry for the sorta long time for an update, I have finals all week, but I finally wrote a long fucking chapter during my studying break, hope you enjoy! I'll be writing more long chapters and updating more often after the 24th, but I doubt I'll be writing another before then, so if you read this crappy fanfic and chapters are late I'm sorry! I did enjoy writing this chapter, and yus I got started on the next, but remember if it's crappy, it's still my first fanfic. _**

**_*hands unmelting snowflakes to my sexay readers*_**


	5. Chapter 3 - Unrealistic Reality

(Jack's Pov)

I stare at the crying Elsa, and I feel a stabbing pain in my chest, but it's completely internal.

_What's this?_ I looked away from Elsa and pulled my hood over my head, rattling her bookcase. She stared at it. _Crap, I maid a noise, didn't I.._ She shakes it off and goes over to the bookshelf, looking at a fairy tail marked with an ice bookmark.

_Ice? But all the other ones are marked with paper... _

She stares at the book with a sorrowful look in her eyes. It seemed like she wanted something from it.

"Jack Frost..." She said, reading the title of the tale. My ears perked up at the call of my name.

"I know nothing happened to her, but Anna today was in danger, and if I hadn't seen that horse right there, made of black sand or whatever, she could've easily been torn up into pieces. What would you have done, to save your sister in a critical situation? Hah, I can't believe in talking to myself. You're not even real.

I hang my head low, sighing. _If only she knew._

Nevertheless, I try something. If she doesn't believe, I'll make her believe. I touch my staff to the icy floor, and the word 'Hello' is sprawled in swirling frost on the floor. Elsa is taken aback a bit, but then stiffens up. "Ah, look at me. So pathetic my mind's writing messages to myself. He can't be real." She lifts her hands to thaw out her room and in a heartbeat the snow disappears, except the swirly 'hello.' I smile as she stares at it, studying the writing closely.

(Elsa's Pov)

I try with all my might to thaw the frozen word, but to no avail. The snowy writing doesn't look like mine, or won't thaw. I started to put two and two together, I closed my eyes, and I spun around on my heels before saying the name with a tone of slight disbelief

"Jack Frost."

I looked around, but I saw no one.

_I'm a grown woman, I sho-_

"Finally, you see me." I hear a deep voice above my head. I look up to see two entrancing blue eyes staring into mine. Try as I might, I held back my blush as long as I could. I slowly backed away from the man who seemed to be flying. "Y-y-Jack Frost... I'm hallucinating. No, this is a dream. You can't be real. You didn't just hear me talking to myself, did you?" He half smiles, indicating he heard everything. I stare at him. _It was embarrassing enough I had said those things, but Frost heard it?_

"Y'know, you can be real stiff sometimes. Loosen up. Anna's stronger than you think."

_Loosen up? _

"You're pushing my limits, Frost. I can't just be calm. You have no idea what happened." I growl between gritted teeth.

Jack gives me an evil smirk again.

"I know everything. I also know you're sort of a spazz, and tha-" I cut him off by grabbing the collar of his frosty hood. He lifts his hand in an attempt at a surrender.

I calm myself down and relax my jawline. "Why're you here, Frost? And aren't you supposed to be a snowman?"

"Oh, come on. You actually believe that fairy tail? Let me see the book." He says in an agitated, but playful tone.

"You're at my limits, prince."

"Sorry, princess." He giggles.

"Queen." I correct. Jack keeps his straight face.

"I called you princess on purpose. No mistakes, ma'am." He shoots me a half-smirk, making my pale cheeks rosy.

"And why's that?" I ask, pretending to be confused.

"Because one-" He was interrupted by a knock, and a smushed-sounding voice.

"Elsa, who're you talking to?"

I panicked and starting waving my hands in Jack's face.

"Don't ask me, I'm invisible." I roll my eyes.

"Myself." I mumble against the wood door. Anna opens the door and scans the room.

"Well, sounded like you were having a jolly good time, you know, talking to yourself." I roll my eyes.

"What did you come for?"

"We need to talk."

"Oh, er, okay. I'll be down in a jiffy, I just have to change."

I practically pushed her out of the room. I slid against my door and exhaled.

Whew, that was close.

"You're changing? With me staring? Not a good idea."

"Oh, put a sock in it and turn away, perverted Frost."

He turns around with the same smirk, and I can't help but blush. I look away as I pull out a silky baby blue nightgown from my drawer and take my dress off. I slide it on, and make my way downstairs, where I find Anna on the couch, waiting.

**Woohoo! Final 1 is over! I don't even know what room I have to go to tomorrow, but for this and the next final (English and Math) I don't have to study! Woo ^_^ I updated as soon as I could, and I started writing this chapter yesterday, so I didn't have to put in as much time as today cx**

**There's only one review, which makes the Summer princess sad. Please leave more, I love you guys's feedback and comments!**

***guaranteed no update tomorrow, it's my birthday!***

***hands snowy-decorated cupcakes to all my sexy readers***


	6. Chapter 4 - Talks

(Elsa's Pov)

Anna springs up from the couch and smiles, making me smile back. She pulls my arm, indicating I should sit down with her. I giggle softly and plop myself down next to her.

"So, why'd you take me down here to talk?" I ask, confused. Anna crosses one leg over the other.

"You, the ball. Today, why'd you freak out?" She asks, concerned for me. I just simply look away. To be completely honest, I didn't know myself.

"You were in danger, and I felt the need to protect you, but something froze me within that moment. I just stood there. I'm not entirely sure what it was, but I felt awful, so I freaked out and ran off, which made me freak out more, because you could've been in danger. Yet again I let my stupid fears hold me back from what you'd rather me do."

She just blinked. I blinked back at her, creating a somewhat awkward silence. I open my mouth to say something, but she beats me to it.

"Elsa... You didn't have to freak out over that," she starts, in a comforting tone. "You did something, though. And I'm alright."

I softly smile at her comment, and yes, she was right. I had no reason to be so afraid.

_So, why was I?_

I look over at the end of the spiral staircase, where I see a dark blue hoodie. I narrow my eyes when they meet with Jack's smiling ones. He smiles again and motions back to a concerned Anna. I blink at her.

"What do you have against Javier? Are you really alright?"

Jack moves out of the way to reveal a rather confused servant. I just blink and chuckle slightly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I promise. I was just deep in thought I guess." I lied. How are you supposed to tell your younger sister that you were glaring at Jack Frost?

"Liar." He whispered while making a scrunched-up face. I just rolled my eyes.

Anna gets up and walks toward the staircase, where Jack is standing. He doesn't even acknowledge Anna.

"Oh, and for the record, I'm a lot stronger than you may think, just keep that in mind." She winks and Jack chuckles.

"Told ya so." He teases. Anna walks up and almost knocks into Jack, but instead passes right through him. I stare, but Jack isn't even phased by it. He looks over at me. I blush slightly. He just smiles.

"Would you like me to explain?" I nod.

"Let's take this somewhere people won't think I'm insane." He chuckles in agreement and flies down from the staircase, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Just what are you-" I was cut off when I realized he was flying. I pushed and tried to free myself from his tight grip.

"If I let you go, you'll fall. And I will not let my princess fall."

"Queen, and who said I was yours?" I said in a defeated tone. He just half smiled, I could feel his grin on my shoulders. Suddenly, we were flying near a closed balcony window.

"JACKSON FROST! I yelled as he flew near it, using his wind to open it. Just then I realized I was flying high up in the sky. I looked down at Arendelle, at all the street lamps illuminating the kingdom. I closed my eyes. This was what I wanted when I ran away, freedom.

I sighed the words. "Thank you, Jack."

He chuckled. "But I haven't even explained anything yet." He set us down on a now frozen lake.

Aw, damn. I liked flying... I liked the feeling of freedom.. And Jack's arms around me.. It's almost as if...

No, Elsa. You've known him for 3 hours.

"Okay, so, explanation time?" I nodded as he proceeded.

"Why are you here? And what happened with Anna?" That was just the beginning of my questions.

"Well I'm here because Pitch is here. Pitch is... The boogeyman, the one who brings nightmares to everywhere. Basically, he corrupted everyone in the world with fear and nearly tried to kill us."

"Who's us?" I ask, confused.

"The other guardians and I. We protect and help children in different ways. I am the guardian of fun, so I help children when they need a little spark or push to have a little fun. We all do something to help children." I could tell he was struggling to explain. I smile. I did understand somewhat. My mind wandered to all the fun times I had with Anna. Was Jack... I blinked and snapped myself out of it.

"Oh, alright. So, why is Pitch here?"

"Because his perfect victim of fear is here." I blinked, and realized that I was the victim. I mean, I was living in fear for 15 years, afraid that I'd hurt my sister again, that the next time I hurt her it'd be permanent. Fear was my enemy for so long, and now it was the enemy of my kingdom.

"Me?!" Jack nodded weakly.

"Why is he now after my kingdom?! And after all he put me through he has some NERVE. I will see the day he rots in hell." I was furious, sharp icicles formed in my hands.

"Whoa, calm down there. I've come to destroy him... Again. And protect Arendelle." He said the last part quietly. I sighed. If he was defeated once, he'd come back stronger, with something more.

He mumbled something to himself, and although it was mumbling I could've sworn he said "I'm here to protect you."

"Alright, that's one of three questions answered. What happened with Anna?" I asked. He scratched his shoulder.

"If someone doesn't believe, I am like thin air to them. They walk right through me. I need to be believed in to be seen." I felt sympathetic for him, and ended up wrapping my arms around him. He breathed nervously for a second.

"It must hurt to have people think of you as thin air." I tried to comfort him. He hugged me back, tightly wrapping his arms around me, like a guardian would. "It's alright. I'm used to it. You're the 2nd to believe in me." His eyes were sad, but his face smiled. I pulled away from him. He sighed, and let me go. "We should go back."

"Yeah."

He wrapped his arms around my waist as we flew away, back to the castle.

**HALLOW! 3/4 of my exams are done, that means that school is almost done, which is great, but I might join LSA, which is a swim team ;-; which means minimal writing and updates, I'm sorry if updates are late, I have stuffs to do ;-;**

**I love your reviews, so I would love if you guys posted more of them ^^**


	7. Chapter 5 - Dreams, Balls, and Fear

**ElsaTheSnowQueen2~ Oh, believe me darling, I wouldn't let Jack be invisible to her forever ^-^ Soon.**

_ I run around, desperately looking for an exit. It's pitch black, so all I could feel were the walls next to me. I lean against one and decide to follow it until I couldn't any longer, but it seemed to be endless. Come to think of it, why am I even here? I shake the thought and continue walking, until I meet an exit. I smile and stop straining my eyes to see, only to realize I was in the ballroom, covered in ice. I look around to find two little girls, playing in snow only to realize it's Anna and I. I shake my head and scream as loud as I_ _can, but to no avail. my lungs were burning, so i tried to shut my eyes. When I did, I was at my ice palace, only hovering over it. I saw myself in there, with Anna. I tried to close my eyes again but they were pried open and forced to watch myself strike Anna in the heart. I just felt my tears pour out of my body. I can't even believe I ever did that. I shiver and flinch in disgust, only to be in my own room, with Anna on the other side of me. I try to just turn around and walk away but I can't, I have no control over my own body. I feel a smile creep up on my face, that obviously wasn't my own, only to see my sister turn to ice seconds after._

My mind collapses, and everything goes black.

Then I feel a sort of shaking on my shoulder. I push whoever's hand it was away, but the shaking didn't stop. I just lay still, until they touch my face with their cold hands. I slowly open my eyes to see Jack looking over me. I blink. His eyes looked worried. I just stare up at him in silence for what seems to be forever. Neither of us talk until I completely open my eyes and Jack's expression fades from uncomfortable to calm.

"Oh, thank god. I thought you were gonna cling to me forever. And scream." I look over to where my hand was. It was tightly gripping Jack's hoodie. I then realize I fell asleep in his lap. I stare at my hand before jerking it away. _How'd I end up in his lap?_ He chuckles. I blush.

"Did you have a nightmare? Or were you just fantasizing about me?" I slap his shoulder lightly. "Like hell I'd fantasize about you. I had a nightmare, what did you think?" He chuckles again and I pout at he does. He lifts me off his lap. "What time is it?" I mumble, still groggy. He looks over to the copper clock. "3 AM." I shut my eyes and curl up on the floor. "Good, more sleep." He just laughs again and walks out the door. "Sweet dreams, princess."

* * *

*3 Hours Later*

I'm woken up by loud banging on my door. I groan and roll over, putting my pillow over my head, trying to drown them out. _Pillow? I fell asleep on the floor, didn't I? _I just shake it off and slowly open my eyes. I get up and walk over to the door groggily, to see Anna staring back at me. I collapse on my bed and she sits next to me. By what magic she was able to be up this early, and to still be as cheery as she is, I'm not sure, but I envy her for it.

"Can't this wait until it's not like 6 AM?" I complain as she pulls me up to sit with her.

"Nope." I just pout at her. She smiles. "I'm going out with Kristoff today, and I just needed to ask you something important."

"Is it more important than sleep?" I question. She nods strongly. I groan. She happily continues.

"Alright, so you know how you're like, the queen and all, you know, anyway, the other kingdoms think it's best if you start thinking about marriage."

"Marriage?" I scoff, before snickering and bursting into laughter. "Marriage? They should know by now that I do as I please. No marriage, no love, not yet anyway. I will only marry for love, not for the quote 'sake of the kingdom.'" She sighs. She has been thinking about telling me for a while, I could tell.

"I knew you'd say something like that. Elsa, just, please consider it. They also mentioned something about having a ball here." I rolled my eyes.

"Why must all the balls be in Arendelle? We just held a ball here!" She gave me an innocent smile, and I finally gave in. "Alright, fine, whatever. There is no guarantee I will actually marry, or even fall in love for that matter." She smiled and squealed, and pulled me off the bed. I just pulled myself from her grip and smiled back. She ran out my door. I fell back on my bed, only to see Frost at my door.

He smiled. He had, again, unnecessarily heard that whole entire conversation.

"You give in way too easy. If you didn't want the ball, why didn't you just say something?"

"Hmm, maybe I wanted the ball. Okay no, I couldn't say no to my sister. She gave me the smile." He rolls his eyes.

"You're too soft."

"Maybe you're just too tough."

* * *

I straighten my teal dress and put on my lace gloves. _This is it, the day of the ball._ I could already see ships sailing in from my triangle window. I sighed, and made my way downstairs where my sister was waiting for me. She cheerily pulled me around, to the ballroom where many people were already gathered. My eyes widened in amazement, knowing this was only the beginning, and that more people were to come. I smiled as Anna pulled me to the front of the ballroom, and starting surveying every guy that came past.

"Ooh, he's cute, and he seems like a gentleman. Oh and look, he seems pretty nice... and..." Her voice trailed off in my mind when I felt a tight gripping and pulling on my arm, until she had almost nearly turned me around completely. I looked over to see a boy with platinum blonde hair and green eyes that just seemed to glow. He was helping a lady that just dropped her purse. He came over to us, and Anna nearly fainted. I just continued to stare, and he snapped me out of it when he kissed my hand.

"I'm sorry, my queen. I saw you looking my way and I couldn't help but come over here." I just stared at him in disbelief. He had seen us staring from that far away? Anna started to inch away to the doorway where Kristoff was waiting. I waved at her and the boy smiled.

"I'm Henry of The Houstan Isles." He finally introduced himself. I just blush at his voice.

"Elsa, although you already know who I am." He chuckles.

"So, were you here to win my hand? Or just coming as a friend." He smiles. "I came to win your hand, m'lady." His voice sounded seductively deep. I was trying not to say anything. He took my hand and lead me outside, and I didn't protest. He smiled at me as we sat on the edge of the water. His eyes gleamed in the moonlight, and his face was illuminated perfectly. Maybe Anna had been right, the ball was going great and I found someone. Maybe.

Suddenly I felt myself being pulled off the edge and being carried. I tried to push myself away from Henry, but he pulled me farther and farther until we were in a forest. He set me down against a tree and pushed against me, holding my wrist. The moonlight shined over his mouth where he was licking his lips and coming closer to me. I, again tried to push away but to no avail. He was much stronger compared to me.

"Any cries for help, before I take that oh so obvious new-found trusting nature, and abuse it?"

My lips quivered as I weakly whispered his name.

"Jack."

**OHAI~ So, today was my last final! woo! I'm starting to get into more of the Jelsa fluff, so I hope you guys like it. This chapter could've been a lot better but I don't really know, I wrote it on the spot with minimal editing so maybe it's better than I think but whatever. So yeah, more updates later today ^^**

*gives Jack's frozen pocky to all my sexy reviewers*


	8. Chapter 6 - Dreams and Dances

**ElsaTheSnowQueen2: Really, do you really believe Jack would let anything happen to Elsa, or does he? ^-^**

"Jack...please save me.." I whisper again, before feeling sharp points on my neck. I tried to pry myself away from him but he, yet again was way too strong. I felt his hands move to my dress and as he starts tearing, I feel a cold body pressed against mine, only to realize that Henry was ice cold and frozen. I craned my head to see Jack, with a protective anger brewing in his expression. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Henry, this is what you deserve. Do. Not. EVER. Touch. My. Princess Again." He growls at the frozen figure. He slowly lowers his staff. I pull away from the body and run over to Jack. I wrap my arms around him tightly, quivering and starting to cry. He wraps his arms around me tightly, still protective. "Elsa, don't run off without me. Next time I might not be able to save you just like that. You had me so worried, so I followed you." I blush, still not saying anything because of shock. I rest my head in the crook of his neck, causing me to step on my tippy toes, and hold him as close as I possibly can.

"I'm so sorry Jack, I really didn't mean to worry you. I'm glad you followed me.. or he would've..." My voice trails off before I bury my head in his chilly chest again. I feel his grin from his chest. I weakly smile, knowing he's smiling.

"You're alright now, right? If he did anything more to you I would've done much more than only making his body a statue. Pure. Torture." I grin at Jack's protectiveness. It was, honestly attractive, knowing I for once had someone to protect me. I nod, telling him I'm okay. His body relaxes a bit before he unwraps his arms from me. He picks me up bridal style and starts flying back to the castle. "We're calling off this ball, and any other arranged matchmaking balls after it, are we clear?" I nod once more, and he begins stroking my hair.

"Because I won't allow you to become anyone else's bride."

"What?"

"Forget it, it was nothing." He smiles again before setting me down.

I start walking back inside. Jack grabs my shoulder.

"What is it?" I question?

He stares at me and opens his mouth to say something, but stops himself. I sigh and walk inside to call off the ball, but I'm greeted by an empty ballroom._ Has the party already ended?_ There was a note on the door to the entrance.

_Everyone was looking for you when you left, so we just called off the party and everyone left. What even happened back there? ~Anna_

I smile at the small note she left and crumple it up. The ballroom was already clean. I see swirling frost patterns crawl up the wall, and then Jack, standing at the doorway. "M'lady, may I have this dance?" He asks cheesily. I giggle. "Jack, I don't dance." He smiles. "Neither do I." He takes my hand and pulls us to the middle of the ballroom, where we both try a failed attempt at dancing. When I stepped forward, he stepped forward, and when he stepped back I stepped on his foot. We both ended up with painful walking, many apologies, and a lot of giggles.

"Sorry," We said in unison again before laughing together. "That was horrible." I giggle and he smiles back at me. "We both suck at dancing."

"Whew, well after that I'm pretty beat. I think I need some sleep." I say before getting up and walking away. I walk up to the staircase and Jack follows. I slug up to my room, and turn around, to say goodnight to Jack.

"Well, goodnight Jack." I say while still smiling. I get on my toes to kiss his cheek. "Thank you for saving me, and the dance in the ballroom, it was fun. I like having you around." I finally admit. He looked stunned and I'm pretty sure I saw him blush. "And to be completely honest, you're the first person I've met that I'm not afraid to hurt." He smiles.

"Alrighty, goodnight princess. And the 'saving you' thing, it was nothing, but you're welcome."

"Queen." I correct before opening the door to my room. He half-smiles and flies away.

* * *

(Pitch's POV)

I spill out from Elsa's bed, and laugh. I stare at the now peacefully sleeping Elsa. I smile and touch her head, and watch her quiver in fear.

"Oh, my perfect little vulnerable fear victim. It was fun when you were little, to destroy your childhood but now, you're at peace. I'm going to hit you where it hurts. Not with Anna, but with Jack." I saw a light by Elsa's door, and turned around to see Jack.

_Speak of the devil..._

"Hit her where it hurts, huh?" He growls. I smile.

"Oh, yes Jack. What if her precious prince were to suddenly disappear?" I smile. His expression grows more angered and agitated.

"I bet you would hate it if I harmed her directly, wouldn't you? Jack, I know your deepest fears, oh I know how much you'd resent me if I ever touched her." He lowers his staff.

"What do I have to do?" He sighs. I smile.

"Oh, nothing yet. You'll know when the time comes." I melt back into the shadows and just like that, I disappear back to my quarters.

* * *

(Jack's POV)

I sigh and clutch at my head. _What does he want from me? What? I don't know what to think, or say, or do. I do know one thing, I have to protect Elsa at all costs, even if that means leaving her and going to Pitch. I don't want to leave her... AGH THAT BASTARD GOT INTO MY HEAD! I just need to calm down... Count slowly, one,_ two...

Elsa starts shaking again and screaming. I shake her and try to wake her up, but it doesn't work. "ELSA!" I scream, and she slowly opens her eyes. She scrambles away from me, fast. "J-J-J-Jack... you're not going to hurt me, are you?" Her words stab a hole in my heart.

"What? No. I could never hurt you." She calms down a bit, but still leans against her bedpost.

"B-b-but you were, and.. you pointed your staff at me, and... And..." she buries her face in her knees. I cautiously approach the crying girl. I bury her face in my chest. She clutches my hoodie so tightly, she nearly buries her nails into my skin. I bite my bottom lip.

"You're okay, Elsa. You're okay..." Her tears stop streaming down her face, and she calms down. I put my hand on the back of her head.

"Okay, Jack. I'm alright." I smile and sigh in relief.

* * *

(Elsa's dream)

_I walk around, in the empty ballroom. It was pitch black, so again I couldn't see anything, there was only a bit of light, illuminating the floor and space around me. I try to feel around for a door, or a wall. It seemed to be endless, again. The ballroom was then lit up, and I smiled when I was greeted by a set of familiar blue eyes. What? They're angry? I've never seen Jack with an angry expression before. I look down to see an ice-covered staff pointed at me. I look around the ballroom, but I see no one else. The angry eyes and the staff, they were to me, but... Why? Jack... Please don't tell me this is real._

"I hate you, Elsa! I hope you end up like Henry, an ice statue." I blink at his words, before feeling a sharp, freezing pain in my abdomen. I stare at my abdomen, only to find an icicle jabbed in it, and the rest of my body is covered in swirling frost.

"Jack... why...?" I say, bursting in tears. I rip the icicle from my abdomen, but that only makes it worst. Warm fluid spills everywhere and I fall. Jack was now smiling and watching me die. I quivered in fear, and tried to move away from him, but it was too late.

I slowly started to fade away, before I heard him yelling for me. I tried to ignore it, but it was loud. I was, then being shaken. Like the whole world had become an earthquake.

I slowly fade out of the darkness, and flutter my eyes open, to meet Jack.

**o3o Hai! o: So much Jelsa fluff, and drama. What do you guys think Jack should do? I'm working on Anna's introduction to Jack, but like how? I won't let Jack be invisible to Anna forever xDD Even though it world be funny**


	9. Chapter 7 - Believing and A Meeting

**ElsaTheSnowQueen2: This first part of the chapter is inspired by your idea of Anna's intro to Jack ^^ What Jack does, regarding Pitch, Well, you'll see :3  
**(Anna's POV)

I skip down the hall, and stop at my sister's door. I knock on it excitedly and the first thing I notice is her dress is torn at the bottom. I then, notice her messy blonde hair, and smeared make-up, and a patch of black-and-blue on her neck. I just stare at her for a minute before bursting out in laughter. She quickly notices how she looks and starts panicking.

"Anna, I can explain..."

"No need. I already know what happened. Something with Henry, no?"

"Well, yes but not what it looks like... Henry attacked me and then Jack saved me."

"Ooh, who is this mystery prince?"

Elsa quickly jerks her head and scowls at what seems to be just the wall. I stare at the wall, but see nothing.

"Jack... um... a guy I met at the party, yeah... He left right after so we really didn't get to talk much..." I could tell by the nervous tone in the voice that she was hiding something.

I scan her with my eyes and sigh. I could tell that'd do me no good. My sister could be as stubborn as a boulder. I rolled my eyes and gave up.

"You never change, do you?"

"What do you mean 'never change?'"

I sigh and giggle. "You can be so stubborn."

She smiles. "Alrighty, I should change, so the rest of the kingdom doesn't get the wrong idea."

We laugh in unison, before she smiles and closes the door. I walk away, and then forget what I originally wanted to do. The thought hits me when I'm halfway down the staircase.

_Oh yeah! _I snap. _The library. I wanted to read something new._

I rush back up the stairs and down the hall. I stop when I come across two large doors. I open one of them and walk inside, and immediately rush to the fairytale section. Oh, I just love fairytales, and romance, and adventure... My thoughts are interrupted when one book seems to suddenly stick out of the shelf. I think about grabbing it, and quickly, I grab it and set it down on the table next to the shelf. Suddenly, the book's pages blow open and flip until it stops on one fairytale.

_Jack Frost? But why?_

The book suddenly starts to float up, and snowflakes appear around me. I shake my head.

"Elsa, is this one of your tricks?" I say, trying to make logic out of the situation. One of the snowflakes hits my nose, and I was able to put two and two together.

"Jack Frost." I say, while still looking at the door. I spin around on my heels, to meet a man with snowy white hair and blue eyes, holding the fairytale book while smiling. And to be completely honest, he was attractive. I blink at the sight of him.

"Whoa... So, you, you're real..." I say, still shocked. He chuckles and nods.

"You saved Elsa at the party? So she lied?" He nodded again.

"And, I was also the person you heard her talking to before."

"So, she's been lying? Why didn't she tell me?"

"Oh, yes, because you can casually tell your younger sister, I've been talking to a magical being, and not just the air, for these last couple of days." He says sarcastically. I roll my eyes at his remark, and he smirks at me.

"Oh, boy. You and Elsa already seem like the perfect match." He chuckles again.

I finally gather some new fairytale books, including the one Jack had taken down, and walk out of the library, as calm as I could act. He walks in the opposite direction as me, and back to Elsa's room. I go down the other staircase and start to read the books I had taken out.

* * *

(Jack's POV)

I walk back to Elsa's room, and open the door, without knocking, to a half-undressed Elsa. She blushes and I quickly put a hand over my eyes, sneakily resisting peeking.

"Y'know, Frost, Guardians of Fun have to knock too." I chuckle.

"Sorry, I just came to say a temporary goodbye. I have to inform the other guardians of Pitch, and him being here, and trying to monopolize your kingdom and dreams and such." She pulls my hand away from my face.

"But, you just got here, not even 2 weeks ago. You're leaving so soon?" Her eyes looked sorrowful. I coughed, trying not to give in.

"Then, come with me." I say. Damn, I gave in. Her face lights up and she smiles brightly.

"No, Jack. This is your business, and as much as I would love to, you should go alone." I smile at her understanding.

"It won't be long. I promise. 3 days, tops." She smiles and nods. I climb up to her balcony, and she smiles. I lean down to hug her, and she leans in to give me a kiss on the cheek. Our faces end up close, and I felt so tempted to lean in. There were a couple moments of awkward silence before I finally say something.

"I should really get going."

"Huh... Oh, yeah... Bye Jack."

I couldn't resist temptation. I hopped down from the balcony, still keeping our faces close. I leaned in and felt her cool lips on my cold ones. I smiled during the kiss, as did she. I wrapped my arms around our waist, and it felt as if we were floating, when I finally realized we actually were.

I didn't want to pull away, nor did I ever want to, but I did, and we smiled at each other before I flew off, still smiling like a madman. Instead of completely flying to the north pole, I was a couple miles from Arendelle, when I saw a rigged sleigh, and a jolly North, smiling and signalling for me to climb in. I hopped on the back and he threw his snow globe.

We ended up back at his workshop, and we gathered around the space around the globe. Bunny was the first to notice my madman grin. He shook a boomerang in my face before stepping on my foot. I yelped in pain.

"What was that for?" I ask, while holding my foot.

"Nevermind that, mate. What's up with Pitch? Is he still in Arendelle?"

I nod, now serious. "He attacked the queen, while she was dreaming. He, then confronted me."

"And?"

"That was it." I lied. I wasn't going to tell him about Pitch's plan. This became my fight when he started going after Elsa.

They all nod, and North finally says something.

"Well, then you should make it back before night."

"What?"

"She needs someone to protect her, and by the looks of it, you have done a great job at it." I nod, and smile. He motions to his sled.

"You want ride?"

I shake my head. "I think I'll just fly." I stop leaning on my staff and everyone waves. I fly away, back to Arendelle, with Elsa on my mind the whole time.

I stop in her room, to realize she's not there. I look around the castle, but nothing. My mind, then flashes back to the woods. I don't know why, but I think to go back to the woods, just in case.

I find her there, helpless again, with Henry in front of her. My ice had melted.

**OOOOOOH! Yes, they finally kissed &^-^& But ermager, Henry is back :[ I don't hate Henry as a character, but I hate him as a person, cause fuck Henry xD He changes the plot.**


	10. Chapter 8 - Saving?

(Jack's POV)  
I growl at the guy, and hook his neck with my staff. Surprisingly, it didn't go through him, and I was able to take him down, where another evil grin snaked up his face.

"Fire and ice don't work so well, Frost." He said, lighting the bottom of my staff on fire. I used a snowball to put it out, and I pointed my staff at his chin. It immediately wiped the smartass grin off his face. I slowly moved my staff down to his heart. where Elsa was just staring.

I growl. "Water and fire don't mix, one has to be put out."

* * *

(Elsa's POV)

_I had finished sighing and filling out all the trading forms from other countries, so I decided to lay down for a while, when I heard the castle door open. My ears perked up, to hear light steps in the hall. I thought nothing of it, and just thought it was Anna coming home early to get something, or just home early from her date. I sighed and smiled. My throat was pretty dry, though. I turned around with my eyes still closed, and I was about to run downstairs, when my eyes were met with a set of green ones._

"Henry?!" I question, and start backing up and turning away. He followed me, still walking forwards. I tried to outrun him, but I failed.

"What's wrong? No Frost to save you this time?" He asked menacingly. His voice slithered into my ear, when I realized that we were against the door. I reached down for the doorknob, turned it quickly and ran. I felt him chasing me.

_"What do you want from me?" I yelled back into the hall. He ignored my question and picked up his speed. I ran out the back door of the castle, him hot on my heels. I passed the ledge beside the gate, and I was then in the same woods he took me to. I tripped over the tree, making my leg twist uncomfortably. He smiled when he saw me cornered between a field of trees. I tried to back up, but my arm slid down the tree, and got cut on the branch, leaving a nasty gash on my wrist. I held my wrist, but stopped when he came. I couldn't run. my leg hurt like hell._

_"Love me..." He whispered in my ear. I scowled at him._

"Never." I growled back.

"Then I guess, you won't be missing that Frost..." I froze. He can't do anything to Jack... could he?

* * *

(Jack's POV)

I shot him straight in the chest, causing Elsa to flinch and close her eyes. I saw her crying.

"No, no no no. Elsa, don't cry. You'll be alright." I cooed softly. She shook her head, when I saw Henry disappear in a cloud of black sand. She and I stared at it. I growled when I realized.

"Pitch..." Elsa looked at me, then at the dissolving sand. She gasped when she realized. I realized I hadn't even asked if she was alright.

"Elsa... are you alright? Did you get hurt anywhere?" She shook her head softly, when I saw blood running down her wrist. I also noticed how she wouldn't stand on both legs.

"Don't lie to me..." I whisper, and pick her up bridal style. She wraps her good arm around my neck as I fly her back to the castle. I lay her down on the long chair in her study. I quickly rush downstairs and make sure no one's in the bathroom, when I'm met with Anna.

"Jack, what's wrong? Why do you look so panicky?"

"Because I'm panicky!" I admit, looking for bandages. She looks at me, confused. I search all the cabinets, and find nothing.

"Where do you guys keep your bandages?" I ask. She shoots a confused look at me.

"Up there, and why would you need bandages? And why is there blood on your hoodie?" I take them. "Thanks, Anna. You're a lifesaver." I say, running back up the stairs. I see Elsa. There was a small bloodstain on the chair she was on. I lift up her arm, which was now paler than the rest of her skin. I wrap the bandages around the wound, tightly, making her groan. I, then wrap them around her ankle, giving her a little support. I pick her up bridal style, and take her to her bed. She smiles softly at me.

"Thank you, Jack." She whispers. I open the door to her bedroom, and set her down gently. I sigh, and lay down next to her.

* * *

(Elsa's POV)

I wake up the next morning, and realize that a bandage was wrapped around my wrist. I try to remember what happened, but I couldn't. I turn over and try to go back to sleep, when I see shaggy white hair, and a sleeping Jack. My eyes widen. What happened?

The memories of last night come back in an instant. I sigh of relief, and turn around to get up and change, when I feel someone's arms wrap around me tightly, and pull me closer to them.

"Stay here with me." He whispers in my ear, making me blush. I try to resist, but find myself unable to. His grip was strong, and quite honestly, I didn't want to resist Jack. I found my arms wrapping around him, and me snuggling into his chest.

"Okay." I whispered, nestled into him. I feel him softly chuckle, and kiss my forehead. I end up falling back to sleep, protected by my guardian.

* * *

Anna comes in later, waking us both up. I turn around to see her smiling.

"Ooh, I see you two were having a little fun. Sorry... I'll go." She giggled.

"Anna, nothing happened, we were just cuddling."

"Sure, and I'm a purple hippo." She said, while laughing.

"Believe me. Nothing happened."

"Okayyyyy..." She said, in a sing-song voice. I felt Jack smiling, and I pushed him off of me.

Anna left the room, still smiling at me. I buried my face into Jack's chest again, making him chuckle.

"If nothing happened, why are you using me as a blush pillow?" He asked cockily. I pushed him away again, this time forcing him off the bed. He chuckled from the floor, making me roll my eyes.

**SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! I FORGOT! You guys can kill me now. *crawls from metaphorical wall***


	11. Chapter 9 - Oh how wonderful

***innocently hides behind ElsaTheSnowQueen2* DON'T KILL ME PLEASE. I KNOW UPDATES HAVE BEEN SLOW. SHUDDAP. I'm up at 3 writing this so shhhhh  
(Maybe this chapter will give people a hint on where this is going _ )**

_Yay, we're in dreamland again..._

_(Elsa's POV)_

_I ran around, bashing each wall at my every step. I was trapped and couldn't escape... But what was I trapped in? I shrugged but I felt the box becoming more enclosed. The box slowly became more open, just to reveal my greatest fears at each wall. I looked forward. Jack was staring back, with cold heartlessness in his eyes. His staff was aimed directly at her heart. "Jack..." I whispered, but he couldn't hear me, it was as if he was being controlled, every movement, by a puppetmaster. I flinched._

_I looked over at the other wall. Anna was frozen over a second time. And there was a girl there, standing with her. She had dark black hair and cold yellow eyes. I squinted, only to find that, that nightmare women was none other than myself. I squeezed her eyes shut, trying to make the visions go away. I looked up to the ceiling._

_Anna was there, and they were singing. I seemed like a different person. Captivated completely by fear, frustration and confusion. A storm swirled around them. My stomach lurched, doing flips and turns in my body. Tears began to pour down my face, but I couldn't look away. "I... CANT!" I heard my voice sing. I began to scream out in terror but my voice had been stolen from me, like it left me. I heard a loud evil chuckling emerge from the walls._

_I looked over to the wall behind me. I saw my hands on Jack's face, and Jack there, in a pool of crimson. "Elsa... how.. could you... do this? I-" His raspy voice was cut off by a cough. "I loved you." I held by hand over my open mouth, feeling it quickly get soaked. Jack looked at me one last time, his eyes full of life... before I watched his light fade away. I screamed again, this time uttering a small screech._

_"They're just fears.. this is a nightmare... don't let him get to you..." I heard a voice coo. I felt some tension seep away from me. My tension quickly got soaked up by my body again when I saw everyone at my feet. Like a Coronation Day repeat. Ice began to form around me. I was surrounded by fears. I looked at each of the walls. They started getting closer to me, slowly but obviously closer. They crept up on me faster and father until I collapsed._

_The blackness engulfed me, and I felt myself floating._

_"Sooner or later, it won't just be dreams I will be invading. It was cute when you were a child, now I wonder what it'll be like.." I heard a voice whisper. It sounded cold, full of hatred. I felt myself falling, and me trying to grip on something but no avail._

* * *

It was difficult for me to open my eyes, but I finally did. My pillow was soaked with a mix of sweat and tears. I looked over. Jack was peacefully sleeping. I tried to resist, but I couldn't. I pulled him closer to me, into a deep hug. I started sobbing into his shoulder. He woke up nearly immediately. He rolled over so he faced me. He saw my crying face.

"What's wrong?"

"T-Thank god it was just a d-dr-nightmare!" I cried. I was acting like a little kid. "He was in my dreams."

"Pitch?" Jack's voice now grew cold and angry. I nodded.

"Hey look... the sky's awake..." I smiled. He looked over, and he grew panicky. He practically jumped out of bed.

"Ah, that's what you call it princess? I call it 'North, can it wait?' It's North summoning us to the North Pole."

"Oh... And it's Queen." I correct before quickly asking, "Can I come?"

"I think it's best for us both if you stay here." He replies, grabbing his staff and flying to the balcony.

"Okay," I say while getting up going toward the balcony. "Promise you'll be back?"

"You think I'd leave you, princess?" He said, before leaning down and giving me a kiss. I melted into it and blushed.

"Don't die." Was my only advice. He chuckled and flew off quickly.

* * *

(Jack's POV)

I zipped off to the North Pole and was met with a smiling North who gave me a bone-crushing hug. I choked and coughed.

"Why'd you call us all here?" I ask while regaining my breath. He looks at me then his jolly expression fades. He motions over to to the globe, where Arendelle was completely black. Shivers ran up and down my spine as my throat went dry. The other Guardians exchanged looks, then they looked at me.

"Jack... I've never seen anything like this. And if he has Arendelle completely black, who knows where he can go next." Tooth said gently. I clenched my teeth. Ice started to swirl on the floor under me.

"Jack-" North started. I slammed my staff on the floor, freezing it over.

"Doesn't he know his place?! I thought we put him in it months ago." I growled. The other guardians tried to act gently toward me.

"Mate, it's alright. We just have to show him his place again." Bunny tried to comfort me, but I ignored him.

"This isn't your fight." I growled at them. They stared at me.

"You're not doing this alone." They said in unison. Sandy nodded. I narrowed my eyes at them.

"You're not in love with her." I countered without thinking. They looked at me in shock. I zipped away again.

"Jack, where are you doing? We need your help." I ignored Tooth and flew away, going back to Arendelle.

* * *

(Elsa's POV)

Jack had been gone for a couple of days. I sighed as I began signing more and more papers. Now that he was gone, I could actually do things.

Anna eagerly pulled me out of my bedroom. I tried to loosen her extremely night grip but failed. I swear she had iron hands sometimes. She was smiling.

"So..." She began. I tensed up. "What's happening between you and Jack?" She asked while giving me a sly grin. I blushed.

"Nothing.." I lied. Her grin faded, but then quickly came back.

"Then why was Jack so panicky about you needing bandages?"

"Oh, that. Wait, he was panicky? He seemed so calm and collected..." I trailed off. Anna leaned in.

"So..." She started excitedly.

"He saved me from Henry. That's all. And we share a bed. And we kissed. And I might be falling f- NOTHING. Anna is this all you pulled me away from work for?" I blushed.

"No... I have some news!" She exclaimed. I smiled.

"Sounds important. Continue."

"Well... putting it simply, you're going to be an aunt!"

"What? No." I exclaimed back. She nodded and hugged me. A smile climbed up my face. A moment later, Jack appeared at the balcony window.

"Jack, guess what? I'm going to be an aunt!" I said, completely disregarding the fact that he was outside.

"That's great! Now, can you let me in?" I giggled and opened the window.

"So it looks like I'm going to be an uncle?" He questioned with the same cocky tone in his voice.

"Don't push it, Frost." I said, before pulling him into a kiss. I think it was an in-the-moment thing, but it felt wonderful. He melted into it.

"Okay, well I'll leave you two alone..." Anna said. I could hear the smile on her face as she closed the door.

**HI GUYS! Sorry for the late update ;-; I was with a friend most of the week, and then I had camp (which I dropped out of...) So yeah, stuff. I promise an update in the next two days or you guys are free to ACTUALLY kill me.**


	12. Chapter 10 - Little Break

**Yass Gaga. I got over my writer's block. Enjoy this update. P.S. OCs from this chapter on are just to give the plot a push ;D**

(Jack's POV)

Anna finally meets me in the castle. I had asked her to buy some chocolate for me. I was waiting in her room.

"So, you got it?"

"Yep." She says handing me a small box with the chocolates in it.

"Anna..." I mumble. She gives in and hands me the rest. I smile and take it.

"Thank you very much, young princess." I smile. She gives me an angry look.

"Just go. Elsa's probably wondering why you ran off. You usually hang out in her study."

"Oh, yeah, right. Thanks Anna." I smile. She rolls her eyes and pushes me to Elsa's study. I shove the chocolate in my giant pocket. I push the door to Elsa's study open. She looks at me.

"Where have you been?"

"Not important."

"Fine... Just, keep it down. I have a lot of work to do."

"Fine, fine. You're the boss." I mumble as I sit down on the windowsill.

I stare out the window in Elsa's study while she does her work. She holds her head and rolls her chair back.

"What do I have to do to get these damned Isles to leave me alone?" She yells. She had been working all day, and her braid was now messy from how much she ran her fingers through her hair. I thought it suited her.

"I can sic' em for you." I smiled. She giggles slightly. I grab one of her hands.

"What are you-"

"You need a break." I say before pulling her to the balcony window. She gives me a weird look before I unlock it. I see her reflection smiling in the glass before I pull her up to the railing. She uses a hand to cover her eyes.

"Just look." I whisper in amazement. She peeks through one finger than looks around. She faintly smiles before realizing people were staring.

"They're going to think that I'm jumping off." She panics. I wrap my arms around her waist tightly.

"Because you are, princess." I say while stepping behind her. "Keep your arms open."

"What are you-" She starts before I jump off. She squeals slightly right as we head to the ground, and near people. "Jack!"

I swipe us up into the sky and fly high over the kingdom. She opens her eyes after a bit and looks out. It wasn't the first time she saw it, but from that high her kingdom looked beautiful. She closed her eyes as I rested my chin on the crook of her neck. I could feel her grin.

"Jack, thank you. This is amazing." She breathed. I smiled a big goofy grin while blushing.

"This isn't even the best part."

"What's the best part?" I smiled again.

"Not telling. You'll just have to find out when we get there."

"Sometimes I hate you."  
"Love you too Princess." I replied sarcastically. I felt Elsa's cheek get hot. After a little bit, I finally saw the lake. I started flying down.

"Jack, why'd you bring me here?" She asked. I just smiled as I lead her onto the lake. We both stepped on it at the same time, our frosts freezing it over in an instant. When they met, they intertwined with each other.

"I think that the frost is telling us something." I said, looking over. They were together, and glowing. "Oh, I almost forgot!" I say, reaching into my pocket. I pulled out a small box.

"What's this?" She asked as she took it from me.

**(WILL YOU MARRY ME?! xD No just kidding. Author's stupid fangirl mind)**

"Just a little something." I smiled. She opened the box.

"How'd you know I liked chocolate?"

"Just did." I smiled. My frost kept them from melting.

"Ah... Jack..." She finally looked around the lake. "This is beautiful." She smiled faintly at me. "This is all just... I don't even have words anymore." I looked at her. The blue glow from the frost and the moonlight hit her skin perfectly. I just, in one moment noticed how beautiful she was. How her platinum blonde hair fell perfectly, how her azure eyes glowed when she smiled, how cute her little freckles were, and that constant pink tint on her nose and cheeks, I noticed every little detail I hadn't before.

"Jack... what are you staring at?" She asked. I snapped out of it.

"Nothing..." I said, looking away. She smiled, that smile I could never get enough of.

"Thank you, Jack." She said as she leaned in. I leaned in too, and right before our lips touched...

"Guys I found them!" I heard a cheery voice yell. I opened one of my eyes to see Olaf running toward us. Anna and Kristoff, or who I think is Kristoff were following close behind. Elsa and I took a step away from each other while a not-so-cheery Anna stomped towards us, slipping a bit. She held onto Elsa's arm quickly.

"Where have you been? We've been looking all over for you. After I heard 'The Queen was flying' I came looking for you!" Elsa giggled and smiled at Anna.

"I've been with Jack. We thought it'd be nice to take a little break from work."

"And what were you two doing?! I can't believe it! The queen alone at some remote lake with some shady ice spirit!"

"I am not shady!" I countered. Anna rolled her eyes.

"Let's just go home." Elsa mumbled. Anna nodded and stomped off.

Kristoff was already at the sled with Sven? Yeah, Sven.

"Shall we get going Sven?" He asked the reindeer casually. "Yeah." He spoke for him. I looked up at Anna, who was already in the sled, and she had he face buried in her hands. Elsa just looked uncomfortable.

"Why?" I asked quietly, gesturing to Kristoff.

"We don't know." They answered in unison. I just climbed onto the top of the sled and stood there as we dragged off.

**That writer's block only lasted 3 weeks xDD Yass yas gaga, I got over it. AND I WILL CONTINUE THIS STORY BECAUSE JELSA IS LIFE OKAY. I'm also in the works of another Jelsa fanfiction, and I made youtube vids (if I can link them) HERE THEY ARE :D (All Jelsa, might I add) If the links don't work my channel is Vash Zwingli c; ** watch?v=MsjkCZHx6iI watch?v=GJSg9vALH3w

***Hands Mini staffs to everyone***


End file.
